Gyro Zeppeli/Misc
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} Major Battles *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Mrs. Robinson *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Boomboom Family *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Oyecomova *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Pork Pie Hat Kid *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Diego Brando *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Dr. Ferdinand *Gyro Vs. Ringo Roadagain *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Soundman & Diego Brando *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Eleven nameless men *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Wekapipo & Magenta Magenta *Gyro & Johnny Joestar Vs. Axl Ro *Gyro Vs. Disco *Gyro Vs. Funny Valentine In Video Games Jump Super Stars (DS) Gyro appears as a support and help character. His supports cause either paralysis or the "shock" status effect, as Gyro is summoned and throw his Steel Balls on the opponent, and his help koma increases the affected battle character's speed. As at the game's release, "Steel Ball Run" was considered a different franchise, instead of Jojo's PART VII, Gyro appears as the series main representative character. Jump Ultimate StarS (DS) Again appears as a support and help character. His supports cause either paralysis or the "shock" status effect, and his help koma increases the battle character's special attack gauge. However, unlike the previous game, at the game's release, "Steel Ball Run" was already confirmed as PART VII, this makes Gyro now one of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure franchise representative characters, as well one of the two PART VII characters in the game, alongside Johnny Joestar. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Gyro Zeppeli was one of the first four characters announced for the game, the other being: Jotaro, Wamuu, & Joseph Joestar (Part II). He's voiced by Shin Ichiro Miki. Gameplay wise, Gyro posses two small Steel Balls near his HHA/GHA bar, if one is launched during a match, the player needs to wait until the balls returns in order to use it again. There's also another bar near those, if fully charged, by using a certain special move, Gyro can use the Steel Balls with no need the wait, as they come back quickly than before. The Steel Balls works as Gyro's main moveset and can be launched on three diferent ways. The first being a regular throw that works as a projectile attack, as it keeps running in the air if the player throws another one, the first steel ball will again in the opponent's direction with longer range and power, the second one as a hard hitting, which can launches the opponent far away and the third one makes Gyro throwing both of his Steel Balls on the ground very slowly, if hited, the steel balls makes a small tornado above the opponent. Being one of the PART VII characters, alongside Johnny Joestar, Gyro can ride his Horse Valkyrie during a match, making all of his previous moveset more powerful. Also by riding his horse, Gyro gains two more moves. One being a powerfull dash attack, as both Gyro and Valkyrie runs into the opponen's direction (as Gyro's uses his Steel Balls to create wind and uses his scarf as sail, saying "This is the Mexico's wind!", similiar to how he did during the final moments on the first race) and the second move makes Valkyrie spinning around and stomping very hard (due to Gyro using the Steel Balls on Valkyies's thighs). His grabs makes him creating an certain amount of air and lauching at the opponent (similiar to how Gyro teaches the spin teachnique to Johnny) Also, by being a PART VII character, Gyro can collect the corpses part around the stage. If the player managed to collect all three of them, both Gyro's bar will always be on maximum level, making all of his attacks with longer range and powerful. Gyro's HHA is a double Steel Ball attack which can be done on the horse as well. When he has a corpse part or multiple, he produces Scan. His GHA is a steel ball attack with Ball Breaker which invokes thesuper spin, lifting the target into the air as a result. Most of his alternate costume are based on manga and chapter covers. Gyro's firt taunts makes him smiles saying his catche prase "Nyo~ho" as the camera zoom in his iconic theeth "GO!GO!ZEPPELI" and his second taunt makes Gyro sing the Mozzarella song. Trivia *The likely namesake for his given name is the gyroball baseball pitch, a difficult throw popular in Japanese baseball circles. *In Steel Ball Run Vol. 19, he reveals that "Gyro" is just a nickname. His real name is Julius Caesar Zeppeli, which like latin he pronounces "Yulius Kaiser". *Gyro's racing number is B-636.SBR Vol. 1 Ch. 5: First Stage, 15,000 Meters p. 6 * Gyro was able to see Stands before he achieved one of his own. He is the first and so far only Zeppeli to have a Stand. * The first time Gyro and Johnny meet Lucy, he refuses to let her ride with him and states that "no woman (will) ride my horse". He later explains that "Lady Luck" would be jealous if he let "another woman" ride with him. * He is one of the few characters to gain more than one Stand in the manga, though it could be seen as evolutionary. The first was Enrico Pucci who possessed a Stand that evolved to two other forms. Emporio Alnino could be considered as well, with his dual ownership of Weather Report alongside Burning Down the House. * He is one of the few characters to possess a Stand and lose it, others being those implanted with Stand Discs and Holy Kujo after Dio's death. * Like his counterparts in the original timeline, he died fighting, in protecting a JoJo. * Unlike his original counterparts, he dies when fighting the main antagonist of his arc. * In[[Soft & Wet (1)| JoJolion Chapter 2]] when Yasuho Hirose and the then-unnamed Protagonist enter a hat shop, Gyro's hat can be seen on display behind a replica of Josuke's sailor hat. * In the Italian edition of SBR, Gyro's name is written as "J.Lo", in a reference to American-Latino singer Jennifer Lopez. This is also a slight pun on the fact that the pronunciations of "Gyro" and "J.Lo" in Japanese are almost identical. * In Platinum Games' Jack Cayman series (MadWorld and Anarchy Reigns), the Black(er) Baron character's design contains a direct reference to Gyro, possesing his segmented facial hair and letters on his teeth (DEATH WATCH in MadWord, and FUCK YOU in Anarchy Reigns). Each game has a scene with the Baron smiling to show off his teeth, in a manner very reminiscent of Gyro's smile. * In one of the trailers for All-Star Battle, Gyro and Kakyoin appears as rivals, with their battle named "RELLA RELLA VS RERO RERO", since some of their most famous actions sound similiar. * In Eyes of Heaven Gyro has the most styles out of any characters, counting three. Those being his Stand, his horse and the Spin. Quotes Lesson 2 Work on those Muscles. For example, if I grab your wrist like this... holding the wrist tightly like this, the muscle automatically knows to bend. The flesh instinctively protects the body by wounding the muscle. That's nature for you." Lesson 3 Lesson 4 Pay your Respects. I've got no choice. We're cornered so I have to teach you... First off, Johnny, let me tell you one thing. Starting now, you can only say the words There is no way I can do this four times, and four times only. All right? four times. That's what my father taught me when I was a kid. Long story short, the secret of the Steel Balls is the pursuit for Infinity, that's what my family, the Zeppelis, always strived for... My ancestors attempted to contain the idea of Infinity into the skill of using these Steel Balls for the purpose of medicine and execution...." Lesson 5 "Johnny ! Lesson 5 !... yeah, I'm sure that's what we're on right now: I always tried to take the fastest shortcut in this Steel Ball Run Race, but... 'The shortest route was a detour. It was a detour that was our shortest path.' ...It's been true the whole time we've been crossing this continent, and its because of you we were able to take that route..." }} References Category:Article management templates